The New Doctor
by Ella Fox
Summary: Everyone thought that the Doctor regeneration cycle would end with the 11th Doctor. Well, those people were wrong! Meet the 12th Doctor; a sarcastic, quick-thinking, 1,200 year old Time Lord that now looks 19-20 years old. Now meet Lily Clarke, a 18 year old American who moves into a strange town with her mom and little brother, Tony. What would happen when these two meet?


**Hey Lovelies 3 I just wanted to say hi and thanks for reading my new story, The New Doctor. So in this, just to tell you, after Matt Smith there is a new doctor. I made him up of course and all the ideas I get for chapters either come from my own mind or Twilight Zone episodes. I noticed that Doctor Who and Twilight Zone have some things in common so I though I could use that as a cheat sheet :p SO enjoy, comment and vote and all that wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff :)**

Chapter 1 - This Stupid Town - Lily's P.O.V

"Mom, I hate it here. Why did we have to move?" I whined as I carried one of my boxes into our brand new house. The small 2 story house painted gray and purple was plain and boring; just like the rest of this town.

"You know why Lily. I got a job transfer and I need the money to support you and Tony." Mom explained. Tony is my little brother, he's turning 9 in a month and a half and he is such a pain. Always wanting to play and hang out, it can drive people crazy sometimes. "You'll learn to like it here. It's quiet and the people seem to be really nice." I stopped walking to look over at me neighbor's house. There was a man standing at his window, but as soon as I looked at him, he widened his eyes and shut the drapes.

"Yea, they seem real chummy." I said sarcastically and continued my way into the new house.

"Lily!" I looked over to my left to see a little boy with red/brown hair and warm brown eyes. He bounded over to me with a Nintendo DSi in his hands and grinned widely at me. "You wanna play Pokemon Black 2 with me? I wanna see if my Snivy got stronger." he asked with a wider grin than before, if that's possible.

"Not now, Tony. I have to unpack some of my stuff. Shouldn't you be doing that too?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Tony's smile dropped and he looked down at the ground, disappointed. After a few seconds of heartbreaking silence, I sighed to get him to look up. "How about after dinner? So then I have some time to unpack and relax and then we can play. Is that OK?"

"OK! I'm gonna beat you this time!"Tony shouted and ran around me into the kitchen where mom was.

"Mom! Where's my room?" I asked loudly to get her attention.

"Go upstairs and it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." I jogged up the stairs and into my room, which needs a paint job. The room was OK, big enough for me that is. The walls and ceiling were white and oddly enough, the border around the windows was a sickly bright green that hurt my eyes. The floors were light wood and my bed all the way at the end of the room near the windows was metal-looking.

Next to my bed was a small dark blue night stand that reminded me of the 1930's police box I saw on our way into town. I placed the box on the floor and after about a half hour, all my boxes (29 of them in all) were upstairs in my room. I looked over all the boxes and then cracked my knuckles. "OK, boys. Let's do this."

* * *

By the time I was done, it was night out and the stars twinkled in the sky. I sighed at my accomplishment and took a big long look at my work. The bed was now decorated with blue and yellow Christmas lights and my mattress was covered with blue and black sheets and covers plus my stuffed teddy bear I've had since I was four years old; Ginger. My walls were covered with posters of Panic! At the Disco, Marianas Trench, Hunger Games and my personal favorite, a City of Bones movie poster signed by the cast I won in an on-line contest.

My re-built book case was filled with Shakespeare, Cassandra Clare (My favorite author) and many other authors I love. My desk was covered with pencils, paper and notebooks I've filled with ideas doe stories, poems and song lyrics. The night stand had a lamp on it with a star-holed out shade and last, those dreaded windows now had curtains that were the colors of black and made the room seem whiter. I took one last look at my room before trotting downstairs with my DSi and Pokemon Black 2 in my hands.

"Tony, ready to play?" I yelled as I got into the box filled living room. I looked over to where my mom was standing, just about to get her coat on and grab her keys. Tony was next to her near the counter, probably testing his blood sugar. My brother has type one diabetes and has to take insuline through a pump and check his blood sugar. My mom patted his back then walked over and gave me a hug.

"I remember passing a McDonald's when we went through Fall River today. What do you want?" Mom asked.

"The usual is fine." The usual is 10 - piece chicken nuggets, large fries and a large coke.

"Alright. Watch Tony, his blood sugar is a little high."

"OK." I nodded my head and watched my mom walk out the door. I turned back to Tony and saw that he was on our old couch the movers brought in when we came to the house. He was on his DSi and staring at me with excitement.

"Let's do this." Tony said with a smile. I sat down next to him and we started the game.

* * *

**So please review and all that jazz :) ba-bye!**


End file.
